Winter
by Kunzite
Summary: It's a mystery why winter is so special to Ami. She figures out her unlocked memories from the past hold the answers, but does she truely want to know the answer? An Ami and Zoisite story.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Sailormoon and Co**.

---------------------------------

_Winter_

----------------------------------

Mizuno Ami looked to the cool gray sky. Her pink lips curved into the smallest of smiles as the wind picked up once again. Her blue eyes fluttered closed for that instance as the sting of cold whipped across her cheeks, but her long lashes opened when the cold moisture landed on her nose.

It was the first snow of the season, and she loved every moment of it.

The snowflakes began floating down the sky in a leisurely pace, as was the mood of the day. Completely bundled up in her warm coat and fluffy scarf, her steady breath created a smoke. She didn't mind the nipping chill at all. This was her favorite time of the year.

She stood there silently watching the snowfall, but it was a wonder why she remained stationary in her spot. Many of the people around her were shuffling their feet as quickly as possible to escape the frigid weather. The senshi of Mercury didn't understand why people were afraid of the cold.

Her booted feet began their leisurely stroll down the sidewalk; her gloved hands were shoved snuggly in her coat's pocket. The small smile on her lips tugged into a large grin.

She loved this weather so much.

Ami knew she could easily go to one of the neighboring coffee shops and order a cup of steaming coffee, or warm up in a bookstore. A good book did sound nice right about now. Her blue eyes glanced around for the near by stores. It looked like she would need to make a trip about... eh... five blocks down to hit the closest bookstore. By then, she knew she would need to warm up a tad. The cold weather did bring her a strange comfort, but it was one of those things, which needed to be kept in moderation.

Her eyes stared ahead noticing the many people weaving in and out of the stores and sidewalks. They were all busy with their errands and shopping; none of them seemed to pause for a moment. Ami knew this season only lasted about three months before the weather warmed up, but why couldn't the people cherish these moments of chill before the heat took over?

She wondered... why did it mater so much to her as to why people didn't saver the moments of winter?

Why was winter so important to her?

She stopped in mid-step.

Why WAS it so important to her?

Nothing in her mind brought up a single solution. She was a genius by human standards, but it baffled her to such a question she couldn't answer. Why was winter important? Why did she always look forward to this simple time of the year? Ami knew she had been born on the edge of summer and autumn, but winter?

This was puzzling...

Maybe her home land of Mercury was chilled...

No. It was dangerously close to the sun. The atmosphere must have been a killer day in and day out.

Maybe it was the moon?

She knew there were some things of her past life that still were a mystery to her.

Winter also involved another form of her element. Snow was just solidified water.

She nodded her head... yes... that might have been it.

Ami crossed the street and onto another sidewalk. Her eyes were hazed over with an inward debate; because she wasn't paying attention, she missed the fact that her foot was mere inches away from a frozen puddle.

Her steps were unguarded just as she stepped onto the ice, and ungracefully lost her balance. She released a loud gasp as she felt her body falling backwards. Her eyes closed as she braced her body for a painful sidewalk impact. The chill became more evident as her body neared the ground, but before her back and head slammed into the cold sidewalk her arms were tightly gripped by strong hands propping her up and keeping the upper half of her body from an ungraceful trip.

Her eyes were hesitant to open; her body became steady on the ground. She sat there for a moment as her upper body was leveled and balance.

"Be careful next time, Miss."

The blue eyes of the senshi opened and turned up in a grateful manner. She had been spared from immense pain, and she could make sure this man would hear her utmost gratitude.

"Thank you! Thank you so much sir! I-"

Her sapphire orbs met with the man's green irises. For moments they were locked together, and something began to form. The beating in Mercury's chest intensified as she continued staring up at her savior, he also didn't make an attempt to move. His loose golden curls fell over his face keeping his ears from the chill of the winter day. After several seconds and many people passing by, the man lowered his hand down to the fallen senshi.

Ami gladly took his hand as he helped her up from the freezing, snowflake-covered ground.

"Thank you," she muttered softly, her cheeks becoming a bright pink.

The man nodded his head briefly as he glanced down to the hand he continued to hold. He paused for a moment more as Ami also glanced down to the hand. He released her palm, and they both released the gently nervous laughter. The senshi stared back at the tall man who graciously helped her; his kind eyes bore into hers. She stared blindly for moments more before a chill entered her bones. Her teeth chattering brought her back to reality of the situation she was in.

Ami still needed to find a book at the bookstore.

Giving a shy and kind smile, Ami respectfully bowed and made her leave, but before she walked off, the same hand that saved her gently grasped her shoulder. The young woman glanced back.

"Miss," stated the smooth voice of the man, "I don't think I caught your name."

The Princess of Mercury paused, her heart fluttering at the speed of sound. This man with his sharp features and gorgeous eyes... why would he be talking to her? She was merely a student, one who was about to leave high school and enter college. She bit her lip debating if she should give a complete stranger her name. Would that be risky?

The silence she held brought a gentle smile onto the lips of the man with golden curls. "If you won't give me your name, miss, then would you be so kind to join me for a cup of coffee some time? There's a cozy coffee shop located in the bookstore."

"I-"

What was Ami suppose to say? Yes? I'll come with you? She was the more cautious of the senshi. The senshi of wisdom knew if this were Minako, that girl would have dragged this poor man to her home and locking him in with no escape. But Ami...

The green eyes of the man showed hints of disappointment, as the young woman didn't utter another word.

"That's alright miss; I thought-"

"No!" exclaimed Mercury. Her blue eyes stared into his shyly, as her gentle smile remained on her pink lips. She tried to suppress the urge of shivering. "I mean... I was on my way to the bookstore. You could come with me now... that is if you would like."

The emerald orbs of the man brightened greatly as he took his place beside the young senshi, a dashing grin spreading across his face.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea Miss."

"Ami." Her sapphire eyes turned away from the taller man in embarrassment.

"Miss Ami, a beautiful name," complimented the man as he followed her calm strides to the shop of many books, well... as calm as they could be; her shivers came out full force violently shaking her body. That didn't go unnoticed by Ami's new acquaintance. He took off one of his black wool gloves from his fingers, and the back of his palm lightly touched the reddened cheeks of the senshi. "You're chilled to the bone. We need to hurry to the store!"

Even though Ami knew her body could withstand the cold for a while longer (thanks to her many senshi battles in snowy climates with the skimpy uniform), she remained silent as he grabbed her arm trying to bring her to warmth as quickly as possible. It was touching... to know that a complete stranger (and one as handsome as he) would care for a goody-two-shoes like her.

Once again, her eyes peered into the mysterious emerald orbs. They were so beautiful to stare at, and his curly golden locks blown in the wind. Usually it was the girl with the longer locks of hair, not the man. But he...

There was something about him... something familiar.

She couldn't quite place her finger on it...

"We're almost there Ami," this mystery man declared as he glanced back to her. There it was again... those beautiful eyes and that dashing smile. Ami knew she could be a goner if he flashed those two dangerous weapons at her again.

Her heart wouldn't stop racing as the flurries of snowflakes increased.

She released a sigh.

This was going to be harder than she thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_AN: I've stared a new fic. As we can see it's gonna be Romance. I'm strictly gonna try this genre, so... we'll see how it comes out. It will later progress to an Ami... well I think you can guess who the man is. XD!_

_Send me your comments in a review. Give suggestions or words of encouragement/ words to help better this fanfic. Reviews (good or bad) usually encourage me to write... so please tell me what I can do to make this story more enjoyable._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ami stared straight ahead. She had been sitting on her chair silently for the past five minutes trying to understand what had happened. A little smile continued to cross her pale lips as she released a contented sigh. Her mind continued wondering to the wonderful man she met. Her fingers lightly ran across the smooth cover of her new book... she seriously doubted she would start reading this story any time soon.

A smile played upon her lips.

It was a good day.

-----

They had arrived to the bookshop shortly after the two met. Ami was the first to run into the warm store before the man with golden locks followed. Snow had started falling at a faster pace. From the looks of it, the senshi of ice didn't know if she would leave this small shop soon. It didn't cross her mind as a bad thing; she enjoyed a good book and hot chocolate on cold days as these. What unnerved the blue-orbed woman was the man standing next to her.

His dark green eyes silently laughed at her as he smiled kindly. His calloused hand gently grasped her wrist, and he led her into the warm shop. This gentleman stopped before a counter where a server waited patiently for their order.

"What can I get for you?"

The man with golden curls took one glance to the young female before saying to the cashier, "Hot chocolate with whipped cream and cinnamon."

The man punched in a few buttons before glancing to Ami.

"And for you ma'am?"

Ami lightly frowned as she bit her lip, "I'll be paying for my own-"

"Please," cut off the man with gorgeous green eyes, "Allow me to treat you."

"Are you sure?" she asked with a small shake in her voice. She hated being a burden to other people.

A charming smile was on the lips of the man. "Positive."

The water senshi nodded her head as she turned her attention to the cashier. "I'll take the same thing." It was a surprise that someone else enjoyed the same wintertime beverage as she! On a day as this, she knew almost all of her friends would have chosen the coffee over hot chocolate (thanks to the caffeine in the black substance). Nonetheless, it was a curious matter when some mystery gentleman ordered the same drink which was a personal favorite of hers.

A cup had been placed before Ami's gazed view, and the ice senshi glanced towards the green orbs. She carefully took the hot beverage before they stepped to the closest table, and both sat down.

Taking a sip of her hot chocolate, she smiled with satisfaction as her eyes momentarily closed.

She was in heaven!

Unknown to the woman, the perfect gentleman had watched her reaction silently. A small smile played on his lips before he too drank the drink to warm his chilled body.

Ami sat her drink on the table softly, her eyes glancing around the small café. Just beyond the tiled floors were the books. Even though she enjoyed the company of someone else that didn't involve work (her alter ego- Sailor Mercury), it was out of her comfort zone to do such things. To her sight this man... very kind and lighthearted also had an aura of familiarity.

There was just something that she couldn't quite place... or touch.

Who did he remind Ami of?

"Is the drink too hot for you?" he asked her.

Using the warmed stirafom to heat up her frigged hands, the woman shook her head in disagreement. "Not at all sir."

He smiled.

Ami looked up from her hot chocolate and smiled in return as she gazed at the man carefully studying his features and observing vigilantly as she would any organism in a biology class. "So, oh mysterious one. Tell me about you," stated Ami as she folded her hands together.

The man carefully leaned forward to avoid spilling his drink before he replied, "I am an artist."

Ami blinked, "An artist?" This was new. Yes... maybe the long hair could have given that information away. She knew some artists who refused to cut their hair, or simply forgot about it to tie it in the back of their head. Their work was always more important than that of the way they looked... "What part of art?"

"I work with clay. Pots and dishes most of the time."

"That's your work?" she asked.

"More of a side job," replied the man with a smile, "I enjoy it just as much as my job."

"And your job?"

"A photographer."

Ami blinked. She knew she should have been expecting that one also. Well, he sure had the senshi fooled. "What kind of a photographer?"

He took a sip from his hot chocolate before a smirk was placed on his lips. "I deal with scenery and natural elements. Many customers higher me to do portraits of family, school graduations, weddings..." He chuckled, "They higher me to take pictures for modeling agencies also."

"It sounds like you are very successful," replied Ami as she also took a sip of her drink. She had started to think... maybe this man was a bit too old... to be this successful?

"And what about you Miss Ami? I think I've talked enough about myself," commented the gentleman.

"I'm not interesting," replied Ami with a blush on her cheeks.

"Not true," whispered the man with green eyes. "Go on; tell me."

The senshi of ice laughed softly as she nodded her head, "I am a student at the University."

"A student?" he asked blinking in surprise.

Ami nodded, "I'm working towards my PhD."

The man's eyebrows shot up, "And how old are you?"

Ami's blush brightened, "I'll be twenty next year."

The senshi almost laughed when his mouth dropped open.

Ami, now feeling a bit more daring, asked, "And what age might you be?"

He nervously chuckled shifting his golden curls with his bulky hand. "Almost twenty-six."

"You're birthday's soon?" she asked.

He nodded, "In two weeks."

Ami smiled, "Well, Happy Birthday (two weeks in advance)!"

He also smiled widely as he took another drink of his cooling hot chocolate. "Thank you."

Ami paused, her smile brightening, as her cheeks became bright red from embarrassment. "Sorry I am not so talkative as most women." She glanced to her beverage before reaching for it, "I generally stay secluded from everyone but my best friends."

"You're best friends must be very blessed to know a wonderful young woman as yourself," uttered the man with golden curls.

That brought a brighter blush onto the features of the young senshi. "I...I guess..."

"Don't guess," whispered the man. He leaned in towards her, his face mere inches away from the senshi of waters'. "You should KNOW that fact very well."

"Okay," she stated softly, "Then I ...know my friends appreciate me."

The man cocked an eyebrow, "That didn't sound so reassuring, but I would love to be the one whom you give your full attention to."

Ami's eyes widened, "Are... are you asking me out?"

"I could be," suggested the man.

Ami's face became scarlet- a complete contrast to the light blues she wore for clothing. Her eyes darted down away from the face of the photographer before her.

He merely chuckled well humouredly before placing a hand over her small one. His calloused thumb lightly rubbed over her soft pale skin. "You don't have to say anything now, Miss Ami. Think about it; you are a kind girl, and I would love to get to know you better."

Her eyes finally had the nerve to glance up, and her eyes locked with his bright green orbs. The smile that formed on her lips reassured the man that his proposition had been considered in the mind of this genius. She glanced down at his hand, which continued to massage the aching nerves in her palm; completely nervous, she continued her smile, but shook her head.

"I don't know how to explain it, sir," she replied softly and shyly. Anyone would have known these conversations made her extremely nervous. She was never the romantic; that had always been Minako or Usagi. Ami was un-dateable. She was unsocial. The senshi of ice was a nerd.

N-E-R-D.

Nerd.

She was one of those people who would most likely come up with some great invention or idea that would make billions of dollars before considering a steady relationship.

Yeah, she did enjoy curling up with a good romance novel... but she couldn't see herself going out with some guy she just met! Why she-

The senshi felt a piece of paper slide into he fingers, the palm of the mysterious male leaving her. His light chuckling woke her out of her intense thoughts before be took once more sip from his hot chocolate (finishing it), and he stood up from his place. "Think about it Ami. Give me an answer by Thursday if you would like to do something with me this weekend."

He stood up smiling to her once more before leaving the small shop and tossing away his trash. As his fingers grasped the brass doorknob to the shop, his emerald eyes took one glance to Ami before he completely vanished from view.

Minutes had passed as she stared at the door.

She couldn't believe what had happened.

She lightly slapped her cheek before turning her head down to her half-full cup of hot chocolate. A bright blush still stained her cheeks.

"What a handsome man..." she muttered softly.

She picked up the piece of paper the mysterious gentleman placed in her possession.

A telephone number...

Her face brightened up once again as her heart began to race.

This had to have been one of the first times something like this had happened... her eyes were becoming panicked as reality set in- her fantasy world slowly slipping away.

Ami was a master at math, sciences, and languages... but love...?

The senshi of ice stood up and walked into the book part of the shop.

Maybe... maybe she should just stick to books. Those seem to be the safest things for her at this time.

But that smile still tugged at the side of her lips. This mysterious man with the beautiful green eyes was a flirt. Her was charming, pleasant to talk to, and kind with expression and motives. There was one thing that unnerved Ami as she picked up a novel on the bookshelf, and she mentally slapped herself.

"I never caught his name."

-------

That was the one statement that bothered the senshi of ice even as she sat at her home fingering her book.

What was with name of her mystery man with golden locks of hair, green eyes, and a killer smile?

She rubbed her forehead nervously growling softly in a frustrated manner. "This thought is going to be the death of me. I know it."

* * *

_AN: Good? Bad? Comment about what you think was alright and what needs work. The more response from you guys, the faster the chapters will come. _

_I thank every one who reviewed for the last chapter. It was such an encouragement! I am extremely greatful for your support! Thank you._


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for your support of this story! If you are a writer, you can imagine what a joy it is to receive feedback about the progress of a fanfic. This chapter is no different. I am asking that I could receive your feedback if you take the time to read this chapter. It only takes a few seconds. Thanks. :)

* * *

The photographer sighed as he ran a shaky hand through his curly hair. His piercing green eyes glanced over to the phone once again before he looked to the ice covered window. He couldn't believe it. He was such a fool to think he had a chance. His feet traveled towards his desk, and he uncharacteristically plopped down. His frustration was evident as well as disappointment.

She never called.

It had been a week since he met the beautiful blue locked goddess with mysteriously shy eyes. His mind couldn't knock her out of his memories. Thoughts of her always seemed to sneak back into his mind, and her bashful smile would invade his imagination. To him, it was the most frustrating thing. He was always the one who was asked out by women. No one EVER rejected Zachariah Pemmington, the world known photographer. His true name was never used; only his pen name was presented in public. He was known as Zoisite.

But surely that small woman working towards her doctorate knew who he was! This had to have been the first time a woman truly caught his attention. There were some beautiful women who flung themselves at him, but each of them was a fling and only a fling. No true commitment was needed, and those no-name women didn't haunt his mind as Miss Ami did.

And still she didn't call.

He closed his emerald green eyes. He didn't even get her phone number. He was so foolish the last time he spoke with her. The blue-locked vixen was just being courteous and kind; she did display some attributes of nervousness but that's what added to her natural beauty. This playboy photographer even went back to the small bookshop in hopes of running into her. Not one day or two days in a row did he make the short travel to the bookstore; he traveled to the shop all seven days. Which reminds him- he needed to check back at the little bookshop. His hopes had been high of finding her... but now they diminished to almost nothing.

Zoisite ran a hand over his face. He knew this thinking was going to be the ruin of him. Sitting at his desk, the photographer merely thought of Ami one last time. His thoughts briefly remembered the silky, short locks of hair, the bright blue eyes, and her shy but gentle voice. Ah, Ami was Zoisite's forbidden fruit - his Pandora's box. His fingers lightly traced a pattern on his desk as her image began leaving. His mind slowly began to let her go. He was a man who was coveted by most women (and some men to his displeasure) the one he coveted didn't acknowledge his own desire for her.

"It must be karma."

He leaned back in his chair. His eyes stared at the ceiling as he sighed heavily. He knew he needed to get back to work.

The phone rang.

His fingers pulled out his cell phone from his pocket. He flipped it open and placed it on speaker. "Hello," he started as he reached for a stress ball, "This is Mr. Pemmington."

"Hello? Mr. Pemmington? Are you a photographer who takes pictures for weddings?" asked a cheerful voice.

Strange. People who call him usually knew what type of photographer he was. He began squeezing the ball, "Yes ma'am. Is there a service I can do for you?"

"Oh yes!" exclaimed the woman on the other side of the line, "My friend is getting married in the fall, and she wants to have photographs done of her and her brides maids."

Zoisite nodded his head. It was another wedding photography project- most likely someone from the higher class of society. "I could do your pictures for this event," he stated as he pulled out a note pad. "But I would like to meet with my clients before I take the job."

"Is there a specific time we need to be there Mr. Pemmington?" asked the cheerful voice.

The photographer glanced his emerald orbs to the clock. He was about to go to lunch... and try to find that blue hair beauty one last time. "I am free this day. If you would like to have the bride and her brides maids come in-"

"That's wonderful!" exclaimed the cheerful girl.

"What's wonderful?"

Zoisite raised an eyebrow as he listened closely. This was a different voice he heard on the phone.

"We need to get Usagi-chan! We were able to contact that photographer!" exclaimed the cheerful voice. "He wants to meet us as soon as possible!"

"What! Minako-chan!" exclaimed that same semi-calmer voice, "You know we are busy today-"

"Rei-chan!" whined Minako. The photographer couldn't help but release a small grin at the starting squabble. "We've been putting this thing off for a while now! You know this has to be done, so why not today? Besides, we can go shopping later!"

A large sigh was noticed. "Whatever."

The cheerful voice from before cheered excitedly before speaking into the phone, "We'll be there soon! Do you want ALL of us to come?"

"The more the merrier," Zoisite replied with a wry smile. He truly didn't realize what he was getting himself into. "I need to meet my clients first so I can get a feel of their personalities before I start the photo shoot." Zoisite could feel the hesitation of confusion on the other line. "This is so I can capture your true personalities in these images."

"Oh..." There was another hesitation, "When do you want us there?" the lady finally asked.

"In an hour an a half's time. I know it is will be short notice for your friends but-"

"We'll be there!" she exclaimed.

Zoisite glanced at the clock on his desk. 'Only enough time to eat lunch and no time for the book store,' he mentally noted with a small frown, 'I guess I can't search today...' He still had to submit some images to some news magazine and notify an agency their model's photos came in. "Will you need directions to my office?" Zoisite asked.

"No, we can just look for directions online, but thanks for offering!" came back her bubbly voice.

He smiled and nodded his head. It almost sounded like he had another stalker. "And your name miss?"

"Aino Minako!" she exclaimed. Zoisite blinked as he wrote the name down. She was a very famous model, but he never had the privilege to have a photo shoot with her agency. "Are you the lucky bride?"

"Me?" a laugh was heard on the other line. Zoisite couldn't help but blush lightly. "Dear no! My friend Usagi is the bride! I can't keep a guy if my life depended on it!"

"I see," he replied coughing. "What is Miss Usagi's last name?"

"Tsukino Usagi is the bride to be! And don't worry, I'll notify her before we arrive."

The photographer raised an eyebrow. She didn't already know? Heh. This was new.

"Are you sure you would not want to make this appointment at a later date?" he questioned. "I'm sure the bride would-"

"No, no. Today will be good!"

He merely shook his head in disbelief as a small smile graced his lips. "Miss Aino, I will see you, Miss Tsukino and the other bride's maids later today," his voice confirmed.

There was a gasp! "Oh! Thank you!" exclaimed the woman enthusiastically, "We'll be there! Minako out!"

And the speaker was filled with the dial tone.

Zoisite merely pushed the button setting the phone on his desk and folded his hands for a moment. His eyes closed as be began thinking, "Who in their right mind would make an appointment on the same day they called? And for them to NOT be the bride?" He opened his eyes and shook his head. That had to be a mystery. It sounded like a strange bunch... especially if the person who called was world known super model Aino Minako. "Oh well..." There were just some things you couldn't explain in this world.

Zoisite paused glancing at the phone for a moment. "Since when was my cell number put in the phone book?" He was almost positive only his family and close friends had this number...

* * *

Minako put the phone down on the receiver. "See?" asked Minako smiling at Ami. "That wasn't so difficult. You should have made the call! He gave YOU the phone number."

Ami sighed as she rubbed her forehead. "What am I supposed to say?" asked the senshi of ice, "Hi, I met you on the street a few days back. Would you mind doing my friend's wedding pictures?"

"Sure," shrugged Minako with a small smile. "It sounds like your just trying to avoid him."

"Yeah Ami," added Rei as she tilted her head to the side, "He catches you before you fall on the ice, and he treats you to hot chocolate-"

"He knows exactly how you like it!" added Minako with a gasp.

The young doctor in training flushed bright red. "It's nothing like that! He so happens to enjoy hot chocolate the same way!"

Minako's eyes began twinkling again, "He starts talking to you about himself. Surely he had to fish some answers out of you, and he ended the lovely chat by giving you his phone number."

Rei smiled, "Ah, how sweet. Mr. Pemmington is in love."

Ami rolled her eyes as a pink hue stained her cheeks. "He never game me his name!"

Minako scoffed. "Well, now you know his last name is Pemmington. Look up his information on your Mercury Computer thingy."

Ami, opening her mouth to protest, closed it after a few moments realizing all the fears she had were futile. Might as well go along with the girls as they harbored these crazy notions...

Ami smiled as she pulled out her mini computer and started it up. "So, how was his last name spelled?"

Minako and Rei's jaws dropped in surprise. Surely this wasn't Ami telling them this! Miss I-Can-Never-Look-At-A-Cute-Guy-Straight-In-The-Eyes Ami! Maybe this mysterious man would be different. Their shock was soon changed to excite as they began giggling furiously. Minako quickly ran to her friend's side and glanced down to the Mercury Computer screen. "If Mr. Pemmington is who I THINK it is, then I think you should spell it..."

* * *

Okay... so maybe he was NOT as hungry as he thought. Zachariah Pemmington walked down the chilly roads of Tokyo as snowflakes began to sway down the sky once again. Ice was still on the sidewalks, so he made a mental note to be careful. Like the day Ami fell... He closed his eyes forcing the images from his head. He needed to forget her. He thought his journey to retrieve lunch would cure him of his fantasies, but there was no success. It just made things worse. After sauntering to a near by restaurant, only to pick up a meal he called in, decided to check at the bookstore once more. He noted that this would be his last trip here to the bookstore, ever.

He nodded his head as he glanced at the bookstore's door. Smoke from the chilled weather escaped from his lips as he hesitantly brought his hand to pull open the door. This was his last time visiting the store, he mentally reasoned. It was the last time ever. And after silently praying to whatever deity may be listening, he slowly made his way in. His eyes quickly scanned over the small shop with many bookshelves.

She was not there.

The store clerk, who patiently sat behind the register, began noticing the photographer's constant arrival to the store. One way or another, Zoisite KNEW this worker was only giving information about her because he pitied the photographer. Zoisite discovered that Miss Ami DID make is habit to come to this bookstore every other day. Recently, she had not been coming in.

His spirits were lower. Internally, he knew he wouldn't see her. Not today, not ever. He sighed as he exited the warm bookshop. He instantly felt the bite of cold weather.

She could very well be avoiding him.

Instantly, he felt his heart wrench.

Surely Miss Ami was busy. She said something about working towards her PhD.

He nodded. Yes, she was merely busy.

As he made his slow journey back to the office, he brought his bag of food up. He felt the stirafom container containing his food. It was still warm.

Good.

He did not look forward to eating cold food on a day like this.

Turning a corner, he began hearing loud voices from the end of the bock. It was near the location of his office. And to his annoyance, it sounded more like loud GIRL voices. He mentally cringed. It was usually women in that age group that would swarm him. And Zoisite was not looking forward to that either. If anything, he wished he could just go to bed and sleep the day away- or hit a redo button. Maybe he really should just push Ami out of his mind. There were more women out there just like her...

"I told you! It should be right here!" stated that familiar voice; it was the one who called him earlier. Miss Aino Minako.

"Well, you don't have to ring that door bell or knock for three minutes straight! I'm sure he's out!" There was that other voice he heard, the one that almost seemed forever annoyed.

He heard a stomp. "But he said we would be here at this time!"

"Uh, genius, we're five minutes early," pointed out another voice.

Zoisite, walking slower towards his office, pulled out his cell phone and looked at the time. Yep. If this was whom he thought, then they were a couple of minutes early. It almost felt like a blessing and a curse that these clients were on time.

"I don't know. I op and say we go out to that coffee shop down the road," said a higher feminine voice. "I'm cold AND hungry!"

"Usagi, you're ALWAYS hungry."

"You're such a pig!"

"You should be talking!"

"I resent that!"

"GIRLS!"

Zoisite almost stopped in midstep.

That voice.

Surely it wasn't...

He turned the corner. In the middle of the block, he saw HER. Standing outside his office. Sure, her back was facing him, but he knew that hair style and voice ANYWHERE. She stood there with her aura of smartness and... and... anger?

"Could you two stop? We're here to talk with Mr. Pemmington for your wedding Usagi! Rei. You need to learn to control your tongue!"

He neared the girls. Why did he go to the bookstore? He could have been here well before the girls arrived! Surely he would have kept them out from the cold! Especially Miss Ami.

"-Rei," continued Ami, "I know you like teasing her, but she is your superior-"

The girl wearing a green coat with auburn curly locks noticed Zoisite approaching. Her eyes widened and jaw dropped. "Uh... Ami?"

"-And Usagi! You know better; ignore Rei when she picks on you-"

The model, Minako, also turned her head after her friend tapped her shoulder and pointed to the photographer. The model's eyes widened just like her friend.

"Uh, Ami?" asked Minako. "Ami."

She senshi of ice turned to Minako, "Can't you see I'm-"

"Lecturing?" asked Zoisite as stepped right behind her.

He mentally smiled. He had a feeling she gave her friends his cell phone number. And he was extremely happy she did.

Ami turned around slowly, and became pale at the sight of the photographer. She bowed as she greeted him, and became silent. It was a bit strange. Even though Zoisite could easily charm a group with his lighthearted conversation, he never thought his tongue would be tied before this woman he easily adored. He had to keep himself from the urge of rambling or possible stuttering.

He smiled as he pulled out his office keys and unlocked the doors. He held open the door, and let the five women walk in. His smile grew wider as Ami passed by. Her big blue eyes stared up at him, and she instantly blushed as she looked down to her toes.

How cute.

As the last girl entered, he followed behind. In the entrance of his office, he offered the women to sit on the overly stuffed leather couches. The photographer excused himself to his office. He briefly took a moment to take off his heavy coat and place it over his swivel chair. He also placed his now cold food on the clean desk. But he shrugged that little fact off when he returned to the five women. Zoisite stood as he held his hands behind his back.

"So, what can I do for you lovely ladies today?"

The two blondes, who sat together, and red head, beside Ami, giggled.

Ami, surprisingly, spoke, "We were hoping you could do the photography for Usagi's wedding."

"Really?" asked Zoisite leaning against one of the empty walls, "When is the wedding day?"

The blonde, with strange buns and pigtails, spoke, "Mamoru and I plan to have it in the spring. The first Saturday in September."

The photographer nodded his head, "I know for a fact I have nothing planned for that particular day."

A lie. The first Saturday of every month were days he planned to spend with his guy friends. He always marked his calendar busy for that day.

His eyes turned to Ami for a second.

Only for her would he be there for the wedding...

"Would you like to have some pictures made before the wedding of you and the bridesmaids, Miss Usagi."

She nodded her head, "Of course! But understand, I have only half of my brides maids here."

Zoisite blinked, "Half?"

The other blonde replied, "Yes. Half. The other girls are across the ocean as we speak. They should be back by the end of the month."

"I see." Still his eyes traveled back to the ever-silent Ami. He silently ignored the other women as they talked. His eyes were only on the silent goddess. Why was he so captivated with her? He had no clue. Nothing was strikingly beautiful about her... other than her gentle spirit and delicateness. She seemed almost too fragile, as if she needed to be protected.

Like a princess.

"-and I want red roses all over the place, and-"

Ami looked up at Zoisite.

She was so gentle, so calm, like a fresh winter snowfall.

"-oh, but all the girls in the group will be wearing different dresses-"

Her deep red blush was just beautiful. Her rich blue eyes could not have been of this world. Surely she was not from this dulled earth.

"What do you think Mr. Pemmington?"

Zoisite's focus turned to Usagi once again; he almost felt embarrassed that he missed all of his client's prattle. "What is it that I need to think about?"

The small blonde lady smiled, "My brides maids will be wearing two different dresses. The dress for the actual ceremony will be white, off-white, or red. I still haven't decided. But each of my maids will have another dress, each a different color."

Zoisite nodded his head, "Will the second set of dresses be worn during the wedding?"

Usagi hesitantly turned to the other girls. Each of them gave her a wary stare before she answered, "I don't think so."

The photographer nodded, "So... what do you want?"

Usagi bit her lip as she glanced to the blonde beside her. It was almost as if Miss Minako was Miss Usagi's long lost twin. Or maybe they read each other's mind. Who knew? Women could do some scary things when in masses.

The blonde model answered, "She wants us all to be photographed with our individual dresses, and she wants us all to be photographed with our brides maid gowns."

Zoisite nodded. "And when do you wish to have this done?"

"As soon as possible," replied Usagi with a small smile, "That is if you have any available spots..."

The photographer nodded his head; a few curly locks of hair fell in his eyes. He used his finger to carefully tuck them behind his ear. The girls all turned to Ami as Zoisite turned around. The senshi of ice blushed furiously as she continued watching the man before her carefully. The young genius very well knew her friends were calculating every move this man was making, and by the looks of her friends...

Zoisite returned with his planner and slowly turned the pages.

Whispers were heard.

Zoisite tilted his eyes up. He lifted an eyebrow.

It was the lady with raven black hair. Her head was bowed and her hands were clasped firmly... as if she were praying?

"Miss?"

She merely looked up at him before continuing as if nothing happened.

He tilted his head to the side before returning to the pages of his planner. "I have next Friday available."

"Perfect!" exclaimed Minako, "we'll take it!"

Usagi, almost beyond disbelief her friend would make such a decision for her, opened her mouth to protest. But she was stopped the moment the raven-haired priestess halted her chanting. Immediately, she grabbed Usagi's shoulder. "We're running late for an appointment!" Her violet orbs stared into the sapphire ones of her long time friend. "Come on!"

Minako smiled and began waving to Zoisite just as the women hustled out the door. The lady with auburn curly locks began pushing the small blonde (with strange pigtails) out the door. And Usagi was trying to say a few last words! Obviously, her "appointment" was something very important. He noticed how all the girls encircled the small soon-to-be-bride. It was very strange to the photographer. He was extremely disappointed he would not be spending any more time in the presence of his lovely goddess.

He knew patience was key here. He would see her on Friday.

The last to leave was Ami. She turned her face to him one last time; a small smile graced her small lips before she exited the door. A promise. It was all the man needed to see. She was not disgusted of him. She carefully closed the door to his office.

After waiting a few seconds, he walked over to a blinded window. He lifted a blind with his finger carefully and glanced outside his door. There he saw the women walking as if they never entered his studio.

Strange.

He remained until they were out of sight, and then he released a shaky breath. His finger dropped the blind.

Surely he could wait a few more days till he saw her again...

He made his way back into the office, not caring in the least that his food was cold.

* * *

Rei smirked as she stared at her friend. "By God, you have been blessed!"

Ami blushed furiously. Even with the cold air whipping her face, she couldn't help but feel embarrassed by this crazy nonsense. "Rei, just because you have a 'feeling' doesn't mean anything will happen."

The priestess released mock laughter. "And that's what you said after I warned Minako about that idiot Jiro!"

The senshi of love rubbed her forehead, "Don't remind me."

"See?" pointed out Rei.

"Okay," started Makoto as she draped her arm over the ice senshi's shoulder, "So what if he IS your soul mate, would you REALLY let a stud-meister like him go? He was starting at you ninety-nine percent of the time!"

Ami's blue eyes widened, "He was? I couldn't tell..."

"That's because you were staring at him the ENTIRE time!" pointed out Usagi with a giggle.

"Awww," sighed Minako with a smile, "Ami has a crush."

The ice senshi blushed harder, "Would you guys stop?"

"I should have never said anything about the soul-mate thing," interjected Rei as she crossed her arms. A chill began to go down her back. She dismissed it for cold weather. "We really need to stop putting Ami on the spotlight."

Ami sighed in relief. "Thank you."

Rei nodded before adding, "...even though Mr. Pemmington is very handsome; I personally thought he had a cute butt."

Ami rubbed her forehead and the girls laughed. It was rare for Ami to have a boyfriend, but to be infatuated with him in such a way. It was too good of an opportunity to pass up!

A scream echoed down the streets.

Rei felt the chill once again. Her eyes snapped wide as realization occurred. It was a sensation she had not experienced in many years...

"Youma."

More screams were heard as men and women ran down the roads past the five girls. Familiar smirks rose on the lips of Makoto and Minako as they took a few steps foreword towards a fearsome beast stomping its way through the city. This was just like the days when the senshi first received their powers.

"Playtime," said Minako with a singsong note in her voice. She lowered her hand down and spread out her fingers. "Venus Power!"


End file.
